dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Emporium
} |name= The Black Emporium |icon= |image = TheBlackEmporium.png |px = 270px |type = Merchant |location = Kirkwall |characters = Xenon the Antiquarian |appearances = Dragon Age II |exits=Kirkwall }} The Black Emporium is a secret shop in Kirkwall, specializing in magical and exotic items. Its activity is the same of the Wonders of Thedas of Ferelden. It appears only if you have The Black Emporium DLC. Background A strange and secret shop, owned by Xenon the Antiquarian, a mysterious character who has immortality, but his body was not so lucky. He has been alive for over 400 years and acquired many artifacts. The entrance of his residence is only given to those who seem worthy. Characters * Xenon the Antiquarian, the immortal owner * Emporium Golem, known as Thaddeus Gigantus Crumbum the Third, a stone golem that presumably serves as a bouncer * Urchin Child, Xenon's mute orphan assistant Stores * Emporium's Crafting Materials * Emporium's Relics and Antiques Notable items Inside a "Discarded Weapons and Armor" chest: Notes * The store is restocked with better items as you progress through the story. * The recipes of The Black Emporium are unique and can be bought only here. * He also possesses the Mirror of Transformation, which allows you to change your appearance. Trivia * Xenon possesses a personal Stone Golem named "Thaddeus Gigantus Crumbum the Third" (his favorite) and a child strangely silent, but as he says "he's not for sale!" * An armor that he sells in Act II is named "King Something the Forgotten's Armor" and seems to be a reference to King Cailan Theirin of Dragon Age: Origins, although the color is not the same, and the armor look like the Chevalier Armor Set in Tier 4 (Veridium) of Dragon Age: Origins. * The "Box of Screaming" is a wink to Planescape Torment: a wanderer in a wasteland receives a crystal shard, a bronze sphere and iron-bound box with no hinges. At the end of PS:T the unnamed hero wanders into the Bloodwar (wasteland is quite optimistic for Bloodwar...). In his travels he received a bronze sphere (which is one of the most important items in PS:T) and a box with no hinges (which contains a maze for one of the stranger companions, a Startrek-DATA-crossed-with-a-springbox-robot). The Crystal shard is a reference to the first Icewind Dale novel. After the meeting with the narrator the hero wanders off into a lifeless desert - unconcerned, as he is immortal and his only concern is remorse. * In Act 3, there is a book on one of the tables. When viewed, a codex section opens, and mentions a picture of a qunari without horns and with tightly braided hair. This could possibly be a reference to Sten from Dragon Age: Origins. * Xenon also makes a reference to Professor Dumbledore from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series when you first access the Emporium's Relics and Antiques. He mentions that "one can never have enough socks", as did Professor Dumbledore in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Gallery The Black Emporium concept art.jpg|The Black Emporium concept art KingSomethingTheForgottenArmor.png|King Something the Forgotten's Armor Category:Locations Category:Dragon Age II locations Category:Kirkwall locations Category:Dragon Age II stores